


No One Need Ever Know

by RavenSwan24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom, F/M, One-Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSwan24/pseuds/RavenSwan24
Summary: Hermione enjoyed her midnight excursions to the Prefects' bathroom, though tonight, she would be visited by an unwelcome intruder...





	No One Need Ever Know

 

 

Books » Harry Potter »  **No One Need Ever Know**  
---  
|  Author: RavenSwan24 |    
---|---  
| Rated: M - English - Romance/General - Published: 07-14-18 - Updated: 07-14-18 | id:13001299  
---|---  
  
 

**A classic bathroom one-shot Dramione. All characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of J. K. Rowling, though the story is of course, mine.**

* * *

 

**No One Need Ever Know**

**by RavenSwan**

The door swung shut behind her with a silent click. For added measure, she cast the Muffliato charm on the door – Harry need never know she was using it. Though she still remained stubbornly disapproving of the mysterious 'Half-Blood Prince', she had to admit, at least privately, that the spell had its uses, especially on a night like this when she did not want the slightest chance of being overheard – if Filch caught her out of bed at midnight she would surely lose her prefectship.

Hermione liked coming to the Prefects' bathroom at this hour. It was highly unlikely to be occupied, hence she could spend as long as she liked in the warm bath with a good book. She found the more the stress of sixth year built, the more she needed these solitary midnight excursions. It was extremely relaxing, soaking in the semi-darkness of the huge marble bathroom, the dim, glittering chandelier above winking orange, silver and gold, and the stained-glass windows along the wall streaming multi-coloured diamonds across the marble floor.

She walked over to the row of benches lining the wall where the stained-glass windows were. The mermaid in the centrepiece was snoozing gently on her rock. She slipped out of her robes, the cool air chilling her bare skin and causing goosebumps to rise. She picked up a soft, fluffy towel and her book, then walked over to the edge of the empty, swimming-pool like bath. Perching them gently on the corner of the bath, she climbed down into the deep cavern, feeling the cold marble beneath her feet.

Then came her favourite part about the Prefects' bathroom – the taps. Every time she was here she could not resist trying out different combinations of coloured water, soaps and suds, and found to her delight that the resultant product always smelt wonderful, be it the scent of cherry blossoms, peaches or vanilla. Jewels of garnet, topaz and amethyst affixed to the nearest taps glittered invitingly at her, begging to be turned so that they could reveal their respective secrets. She turned a large diamond-topped one and watched as blue-white icy jets cascaded out of it, ricocheting off the marble floor. Then she turned a glittering opal-topped tap; a rainbow-coloured stream of liquid and mist gushed out from the spout. By the time she was finished experimenting with the taps, the pleasant, heady scent of white musk was permeating the entire bathroom, bubbles, soaps and suds bobbing gently along the surface of the water.

She had filled the bath just up to her shoulders so she could still tread the floor easily. In one swift, fluid motion, she dived into the warm, engulfing depths of the water. All surrounding sound was instantly cut off. It was like entering into another world altogether – a world where her fears, worries and stresses were swept away along with the water rushing past her ears. She stayed underwater as long as her oxygen supply permitted, her hair swishing and bobbing around her in wild brown tendrils. Then she broke the surface with a gasp, pushing her wet hair back against her scalp…

"Well, well, well."

She spluttered and swallowed a considerable amount of bubbles. Turning as quickly as she could around in the water, her stomach turned over as she spotted who was standing at the edge of the pool on the far side, clearly visible even through the faint mist.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded angrily even as she hastened to cross her arms around her chest, despite the frothing bubbles already obscuring her body from view.

"It is the Prefects' bathroom, and I am, after all, a prefect."

"Well it's occupied," she snapped. "So go away and come back some other time."

His grey eyes narrowed coldly.

"I don't think so," said Malfoy coolly. "I didn't go through all this trouble to come up to the fifth floor just to be chased out by the likes of you, Granger."

"Fine, then I'm leaving," said Hermione waspishly. With as much dignity as she could muster, she strode, or rather, bobbed across the bath to the corner where her towel was. Then she stopped and turned back again.

"Close your eyes."

But Malfoy was still standing there, his arms crossed, a nasty glint of amusement playing across his face.

"I don't think so," he smirked, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Malfoy…" said Hermione in a warning tone.

"What are you going to do, Granger?" he taunted. "Hex me?"

She cursed silently as she glanced quickly across the room – she had left her wand in her robes on the bench, now much too far away for her to reach. By the time she had turned back she realised Malfoy was circling around the far side of the pool and stopping at the corner opposite her, such that he had a much clearer view…

She edged away quickly, glaring at him, and bumped immediately into the wall of the bath behind her.

His smirk widened at her obvious discomfort and he said softly, "I've always wondered, you know."

"Wondered what?" said Hermione harshly.

"What you look like underneath all those baggy robes." His eyes glinted maliciously. "And now I get to find out. Those bubbles aren't going to stick around for long, you know, and I've got all the time in the world."

"Sod off, Malfoy," she snarled. Then her eyes widened in alarm. "What are you doing?" she asked shrilly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" said Malfoy, casting her a disdainful look as he paused halfway through pulling his robes off. She saw his pale, lean legs and the tiniest glimpse of a pair of briefs…

"You can't get in here!" said Hermione, and she loathed the note of panic in her voice as she said this.

"Well, I did give you the chance to get out while you still could," said Malfoy with complete unconcern. "You can stay in your corner as long as you like, I'm still taking my bath."

He continued to pull the rest of his robes off himself, but Hermione had already turned her face away.

"Just – just keep your underwear on for heaven's sake!" she said with her eyes clenched shut. She heard him give a low chuckle behind her.

"Very well."

Then she heard a splash and felt the perfumed bubbles cascade around her shoulders as he slid into the bathtub. She was now feeling exceptionally exposed in the knowledge that the only thing separating Malfoy's eyes from her completely nude body were flimsy, easily eradicated bubbles. She clutched her arms more tightly than ever around her chest, her back still resolutely turned away. Why had she not remembered to bolt the door? She cursed inwardly. She could remember to cast a Silencing charm but not remember the simple Muggle procedure of locking a door?

"You can turn around, you know," she heard him drawl behind her.

She bit her lip and hesitated. While she would rather kiss a Blast-Ended Skrewt than turn around, she also deeply did not fancy the idea of having her back turned to Draco Malfoy when she was at her most vulnerable, and with her eyes clenched shut at that. He still had his wand within reach.

It was thus with a great sense of foreboding that she turned around and opened her eyes. He was standing a few good paces from her, the trademark smirk playing across his face. It wasn't so bad, she tried desperately to reassure herself; only his shoulders and his chest was visible, the pale white skin coated with a fine sheen of bathwater and mist. The… rest of his body was obscured, like hers, by the blessed multi-coloured bubbles and soap suds.

Then, with a ringing mirth in his voice, he said, "Merlin, Granger. By the look on your face one would think you've never seen a bloke naked before."

A deep flush that had little to do with the surrounding heat crept up her neck, but she did not answer and merely glared at him. Malfoy's eyebrows rose.

"You mean… you've never seen a bloke naked before?" he asked. "Not even Potter, or Weasley?"

"Of course not!" she spat in a scandalised tone. "In case you haven't noticed, Harry and Ron are my friends. And friends don't customarily see each other… naked!"

"What about Krum?"

"What about him?"

"He wasn't just… a friend, now was he?"

Two pink spots appeared on her cheeks, contributing to the red flush on her neck.

"For your information, Viktor, unlike you, happens to be a gentleman."

"Ah…" he said in an irritating, knowing sort of voice. "So you never did it with him, then?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded, though she knew she was just stalling for time.

"Please Granger," he scoffed, "To think you're supposed to be the 'brightest witch of your age'."

Then he waded over to her, causing her to back in alarm into the corner of the bath, bumping again against cold marble. He was close enough now that even through the steam she could see the streaks of white and silver in his grey eyes. She also noticed, that up close, he seemed rather paler than usual, with dark shadows under his eyes. Nevertheless, this diminished appearance did not seem in any way to affect his current demeanour.

"So if you've never done it with Krum," he whispered. "And you certainly have never done it with Potter or Weasley…"

"Shut up, Malfoy," she hissed.

"It's true, then?" he ploughed on. "The Gryffindor princess… is still a virgin?"

She glared furiously at him.

"So what if I am?" she spat. "Sorry if I'm not as prepared to whore myself out to boys like Pansy is, Malfoy."

"Hmm, you might be right there," he said thoughtfully. "Pansy's getting a bit old, really. Throws herself at any boy that'll stand still long enough. Very boring. You, however…"

She did not like the tone of his voice, and she certainly did not like the look he was giving her right now.

"Get away from me, Malfoy," she said. "I'm warning you." She flattened herself against the wall of the bath, her fingernails digging into her arms as she clenched them even more tightly around her chest.

"Or what? You're going to push me away? I'm afraid your arms are a little too busy for that."

"There are other ways to ward men off, Malfoy," she said, her eyes darting briefly down his torso into the water as she attempted a smirk to match his own in spite of her furiously beating heart. Rather than being discouraged though, Malfoy merely laughed softly. He took a step closer to her.

"Go ahead, Granger," he said. "I dare you."

Then he nudged his hips against her. She gasped as she felt a very firm, very stiff something brush against her abdomen.

"You said you'd keep your underwear on!" she said shrilly.

"I lied," he said simply.

"That's it, I'm getting out of here." She made to turn and grab her towel but he pinned her to the marble wall, trapping her within his arms. Hermione realised with a sinking feeling just how much taller he was than her.

"You can't leave now, Granger," he whispered. "Not now that you've got me all hot and bothered." His voice, ordinarily loud and scathing in everyday life, had now taken on a new, lowered and completely unsettling croon that she suspected he only used in very specific circumstances.

She coloured and said coldly, "I'm afraid I can't help you there, Malfoy."

"Oh, but you can." Then he closed the gap between them and pressed himself firmly against her, the evidence of his arousal no longer a matter of speculation. She gasped and was on the verge of screaming out loud, but even if the Muffliato charm was not in action, being discovered in such a compromising position with Draco Malfoy was more than she could bear.

"I've noticed, you know," he said quietly.

"Noticed what, exactly?" she asked through clenched teeth, trying desperately to ignore the very solid, very firm something pressing insistently against her belly.

"You looking at me."

"When?"

"All the time. Like this morning, in Potions, when I was talking to Crabbe and Goyle and you were sitting at the table opposite. Think I don't notice, do you? Think if you turn your head away quickly enough that I won't catch you at it?"

Hermione flushed a deep red. She thought she had been careful…

"You're mad," she said quietly. He fixed her with a piercing, penetrating grey stare.

"Yes," he said softly. "Perhaps I am." Then he bent his head and pressed a brief, lingering kiss against her lips. Her breath hitched, and an unexpected, frightened sort of thrill ran through her body like an electric shock.

"It's okay," he murmured, smiling against her lips. "I look at you too."

Then he resumed his blatant assault on her lips. Hermione's brain came to a grinding standstill. The logical, rational side of her was screaming for her to jerk away right now with a well-aimed slap, but the longer she hesitated, the more that commanding voice in her mind faded into a mere faint buzzing sound in the distance… Instead, a new, completely unfamiliar part of her body, quite apart from her brain, was awakening, one that was responding, with increasing enthusiasm, to this myriad of alien sensations.

Nevertheless, she found herself stammering out, "Malfoy, wait!", the hint of terror obvious in her voice. "I've never done this before. What am I talking about – I shouldn't even be doing this with you!"

"And yet you're not saying you don't want to, just that you shouldn't," he smirked. But then his expression softened unexpectedly. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head frantically. "No, no," she said, more to herself than him. "This is wrong. We shouldn't, we shouldn't."

Then he held her chin up so she was gazing directly at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know what it feels like?"

"Of course, I mean, yes but –

"No one need ever know."

She stared wide-eyed into his grey eyes. What the hell was going on here? Was Draco Malfoy, the pure-blood bigot who had always been nothing less than exceedingly vocal about how disgusted he was at the very idea of touching her, a Muggle-born, actually suggesting what she thought he was suggesting? His words spun around in her mind. Malfoy cared very much about his reputation; he wouldn't be about to blab about this to anyone, much less his Slytherin friends. And Hermione would gladly swallow Bubotuber Pus than ever tell anyone about this, especially Harry and Ron. Then she chastised herself silently – she was actually debating this in her mind, as though it was a viable option!

Then she heard him say from what seemed very far away, "Would you like… to feel it?"

His words pulled her straight out of her thoughts and she blanched. She did not need to ask what he meant by 'it'.

Before she could protest, he had taken her left hand and was extricating it from its ironclad grip over her right arm, steadily guiding her. Their hands broke through the surface of the water in unison and soared gently downwards… She knew she should resist, but her hand had gone strangely slack…

Suddenly her fingers brushed briefly against a smooth, firm tip. Then he directed her fingers, wrapping them around him such that she was grasping him completely, allowing her to feel the firm hardness that was his penis. Her breathing was suddenly faster, more shallow.

"That's right," he murmured as he relaxed his hold on her fingers. "Get to know him. Touch him. Feel him."

He felt big in her hand – that was her first thought. Almost immediately after that she found herself thinking: how is it going to fit in me? She blushed furiously and was thankful Malfoy did not have the privilege of reading her thoughts. Gingerly, cautiously, she slid her hand very slowly up his shaft. At first, she barely even touched him, her fingers only brushing very lightly against his skin as she encircled him. But her curiosity soon got the better of her, and she found herself trying to picture every tiny detail in her mind through the limited information her sense of touch provided her… The brush of a tangle of hair near the base… The veined, slightly loose skin she knew was the foreskin, stretching slightly over the head of his penis… The slit running down the centre of the head…

"Go on," he encouraged quietly, thoroughly enjoying himself. "Grab him firmly… slide the skin down."

She cast him a frightened look, but did so, and felt the foreskin slide over the ridged base of his penis. She felt him stiffen slightly and looked up quickly, worrying that she might have done something wrong. His eyes were closed, but there was a slight smile playing across his lips that told her whatever she had done, she had done it right.

"Again," he murmured.

She slid her hand up, covering the head again with skin, then pulled down once more. He inhaled deeply. With this wordless encouragement, she knew what had to be done now, even if she had never done it for a man before. How often had she walked up to the boy's dormitory only to hear a faint moaning coming from behind the door, sounds that could belong to any one of the boys, thinking he was quite alone behind the curtains of his four poster? How often had she pored over explicit but thoroughly 'educational' books in wonder and curiosity in the dead of the night, far away from any prying eyes?

With building confidence, she wrapped her hand more firmly around his shaft and proceeded to slide it up and down, again and again.

He moaned out loud. "Oh Merlin, that's good… You sure you've never done this before?"

She could not help but grin slightly even as her anxiety of what was to follow mounted.

Suddenly he cupped her face in his hands and bent to kiss her again, this time with almost ravenous need, causing her to let go of his member in shock. Nevertheless, she recovered quite quickly and found her body responding almost instantaneously to him.

When he spoke, his voice came out ragged and shallow, "I want you. I've wanted you for so long…"

"Really?" Hermione asked in slight surprise even through the intoxicating haze of need that was beginning to cloud over her and was now threatening to engulf her…

"Every day," he replied in a tortured voice. "Please… I need to be inside you now…"

At these words her anxiety, momentarily waylaid by the surprise in her inquiry, came back in full force.

"Wait – I don't –

"Wrap your arms around my neck."

She cast him a terrified look, but he continued to gaze steadily at her. She realised even in her fear that he was trying to reassure her, calm her. Therefore, it was only with slight hesitation that she did as he asked, and wound her arms around his neck. She let out a little gasp as he clasped her firmly under her thighs and lifted her easily in the water. She felt her breasts lift higher as well as they pressed firmly against his chest.

Carrying her against him, he led them to the other side of the bath where there were steps leading up to the ground. She gasped slightly as they emerged from the water, the air being slightly chillier. Goosebumps rose on her flesh again and her nipples became taut and hard.

He laid her down gently on the edge of the pool. Her eyes were immediately drawn to his long, thick member, now no longer obscured from view, erect and ready for her. It was better than she had imagined.

He gazed down her naked body through the locks of his pale-blond hair, his eyes becoming hooded. Hermione suddenly felt acutely self-conscious, and moved quickly to cover her breasts, but he stopped her at once.

"Don't, please," he murmured, pulling her wrists away from her chest. "You're so beautiful. I just…" Then his eyes darkened with lust.

Without warning, he bent his head and latched onto one of her nipples. Her back arched with surprise, then pleasure as he lolled his tongue gently around her areola, flicking his tongue up and down across the nipple, while pinching and playing with her other nipple. She had never known breasts could feel like this, and her fingers buried themselves in his hair, willing him to suck harder, to which he gladly obliged.

He trailed a path down the middle of her stomach right down to her groin. Her heart rate rose. What was he doing? What—

"Oh!" she gasped.

He was doing something – something down there to her that she had never felt before.

"Have you ever had your clit pleasured this way, Granger?" he murmured, smiling up at her for a second.

She could only shake her head as she panted. Not allowing her the opportunity to calm down, he bent his head again and resumed his ministrations. Lolling his tongue against her clit, he circled it gently, careful not to stimulate it too much at its most sensitive point. Hermione tried not to wonder how much practice he had had prior to this. In fact, she couldn't focus on anything at all. Her mind was getting hazy as she felt a strange sensation beginning to build in her body.

Draco quickened his tongue movements and she found her body jerking slightly with the increased momentum. Soon… soon… she felt her body tensing up, her legs stiffening and spreading out wider, then –

"Oh!" she gasped again, so loud this time that it echoed around the bathroom. Her breathing came in pants as she felt her pussy constrict again and again as waves of pleasure travelled through her. So this was what an orgasm felt like.

Draco re-emerged from below, propping himself up on his elbows over her while smiling victoriously. Leaning down again, he locked lips with her and kissed her deeply, burying his fingers in her wet hair. She tasted herself on his lips and found that unbelievably sexy.

"Did you enjoy that?" he whispered in her ear.

"Y – yes, very much," Hermione barely answered. She felt him move his fingers lazily down her body, tracing over her breasts, abdomen and back to her groin. But he bypassed her clit and settled right where her vulva was.

"Excellent," he smiled. "You're nice and ready."

She blushed. She was not sure when, but somehow (perhaps after her first orgasm), she did not feel the need to protest anymore. She felt herself only becoming wetter at the thought of him inside her, though she still felt a twang of anxiety. He bent low over her, settling herself at his entrance.

"Are you protected?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm on the Potion," she said, suddenly glad the Potion was being put to more use than regulating her periods.

"I'm going to go really slowly, okay?" he murmured. "Tell me if it hurts."

She nodded and her heart gave a half-frightened, half-excited leap as she felt the head of his penis brush against her opening. He kept his gaze fixed resolutely on hers, willing her to concentrate on him throughout.

He moved his cock in minute, gentle nudges at first, already feeling the thin membrane barring his way. Then, he increased the pressure, pushing in one slow motion steadily but surely upwards…

Hermione clenched her eyes shut quickly and he stopped at once.

"No," she whispered. "Keep going." Terrified as she was by the stretching pain she was feeling, she knew it was only temporary. Merlin knew she could deal with a little pain…

He nodded and continued forward. She was no longer looking at him but had her eyes shut, focusing purely on the uncomfortable pressure building below. Right now, it was not the minor pain she was feeling that was worrying her, it was the sudden, very real realisation that he felt big. Much too big. Surely he couldn't –

Then she gasped as he jerked upwards in one swift motion, breaking completely through her hymen. Suddenly, he was filling her. Filling her completely. He felt tight in her, so very tight.

"Is it – is it through all the way?" she choked out in disbelief.

"Why don't you check for yourself?" he smiled.

Cautiously, she moved her hand downwards. She could no longer feel the shaft she had been so ardently exploring before. Now all she could feel was the very base of his penis, the rest of it being buried deep… inside her. She felt an instant thrill of excitement and pleasure at the thought that she had taken him completely.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly.

She squirmed ever so slightly, but nodded. She had got this far, there was no point turning back now.

At first, she felt sore, her vagina having to become accustomed to this new, large and completely alien intrusion. However, the initial pain soon subsided, to be replaced by a wholly unfamiliar, but unusually satisfying sensation. She felt as though her body was before this incomplete, but now by the joining of flesh to him she was being made whole again. Without even thinking about it, she wound her legs around his lower back, the better for him to access.

He moved his shaft up and down, up and down, casting a hypnotising, gentle rhythm to their dance. She stared avidly into his grey eyes while trying to memorise each thrust and pull…

It was a while before she realised he was steadily increasing the force and speed of his thrusts. He seemed to be losing the self-control he had been so carefully exerting while guiding her in the beginning. She could tell even he could not keep the tension and need at bay building up in his own body as he pleasured her… and she found she wanted very much to return the favour.

Thus, with every pull he made, she pulled herself backwards, and with every thrust he made she pushed herself firmly upwards, such that they were now moving in perfect unison. He let out a low, guttural growl at this doubled effect, and increased the force of his thrusts, she meeting them with heightening anticipation.

Slap, slap, slap! The only sounds filling the large marble room were that of their bodies thrusting against each other with increasing intensity, resounding off the walls. Their muscles gripping each other tautened, their breaths came out in shallow gasps… Hermione could feel that feeling of something building up again, and this time knew exactly what was going to happen next. Just a little more…

She let out a strangled gasp as the waves of pleasure rolled over her again, biting into his shoulder hard. A second later, his own release followed with an almighty, animalistic groan. She knew his seed was now spurting violently into her; she wanted so badly to keep every drop of him inside her...

The muscles in his arms were tensed and veined with the effort of keeping himself propped above her. Even her legs, though wound around his back, were slackening. They stayed in that position a few moments longer, panting slightly.

Then his grey eyes met her own brown ones, and he bent to kiss her with surprising tenderness. With what seemed an almighty effort intermingled with great reluctance, he pulled himself out from her. She felt an instant emptiness that was more than just physical as he did so. He rolled himself off her, panting.

They lay in silence beside each other for a few minutes, listening to the sound of their own breathing slowing down. Then she said, "No one need ever know, right?"

He smirked as he gazed up at the ceiling.

"No one."


End file.
